Me? Falling for You? No Way!
by EruzaScarlet
Summary: Shizuo found a fainted Izaya sleeping on a bench at the park, feeling that he can't leave him, he brought him home with him, the next day, something happen. The both of them started to fall for each other. What will they do? Semi rated M. . . Story is better that summary, Suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first fic for this fandom, don't be hard on me, ne~?**

**Summary: Shizuo found a fainted Izaya sleeping on a bench at the park, feeling that he can't leave him, he brought him home with him, the next day, something happen. The both of them started to fall for each other. What will they do? Semi rated M. . .**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine...**

'Thoughts/phone'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

*********######*****#####****####***#**

**Normal POV**

The monster of Ikebukuro is feeling exhausted today, all the debt collector's client are refusing to pay their debts because of various reasons which leads to only violence.

"You can go now." Tom-san, Shizuo's boss permitted as they walk away from their last client.

"Ok, see ya!" Shizuo walked away, inhaling his cancer stick.

****####****####***###***###***###*

**Shizuo's POV**

"Hah..." I sigh, it's been a long day and all I want to do is relax. After a few minutes, I found that my leg brought me to the park. I feel something that would change my fate is going to happen but just shrug it off.

**********#####*******###******###**

**Normal Pov**

Shizuo walk through the park to find a bench. After quite a while, he found one, with a light beside it. He walked closer to the bench and saw a figure in black, lying there, either sleeping or unconscious.

****#####****####****####****####**

**Shizuo's Pov**

I walk closer to the bench just to find that annoying flea on it.

"Oi! Flea, Get up!" I shouted, kicking the leg of the bench.

The Flea shifted, now facing me. I'm about to kick him when I realize something, His face is flushed, bruises and some cuts on his face, Clothes wrinkled. I came closer to him and feel his body temperature, his freakin burning up! Deciding that I can't leave him here with such a pitiful state, I decided to bring him with me to Shinra's, carrying him bridal style.

'He's kinda cute like this' I thought. Wait! did I just think he's cute?! No, no, no way. I decided to just forget it and continue my journey to Shinra's place.

******####****####****###***###***#

**Normal Pov**

Shizuo arrived at Shinra's place, He ring the bell, Still carying Izaya. He recived no answer, feeling pissed, He Shouted at the door.

"SHINRAA! OPEN THE F*CKING DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT OPEN MY SELF!"

"I'm coming!" A voice behind the door replied.

The door opened and Shizuo saw Shinra in his Pjs.

Shinra saw Izaya and look at Shizuo with the look that said 'You did this don't you?'

"Stop looking at me! I found him like this!"

"Alright, just bring him in." Shinra replied, His hand waving at Shizuo to follow him.

They all went to one of the room in there.

"Lay him on the bed. I'll go get some things." Shinra instructed.

Shizuo did as Shinra said and wait there. Just then Shinra came in with some other stuff.

"Now you get out."

*****#####****###***###****###***#*

After Shinra finished, He went out to meet Shizuo.

"So, how's he?" Shizuo asked. He don't even know why he care.

"Ha... He's fine, but he had a high fever, some broken ribs, and a broken leg and arm, and some minor injury. Dunno where he got those from."

"You call that fine?"

shinra just shrug.

"Well, He can't live by himself in this state. I need you to live with him till he recovered."

"No. way. in. hell. Why don't he just stay here with you?!"

"Hah.. That's the only spare room I have and I need it for other patients."

"No."

After some time of pleading, Shizuo finally agreed.

"Fine!"

Shizuo went inside the room and carry Izaya. on his way out, Shinra stopped him.

"Oh, Here, I almost forgot. His pain killers and some medicine for his fever." he handed him a paper bag with two bottles in it.

"Only give him his pain killer once a day. only one pill, whatever he said, just one pill."

"Yeah, Yeah. Bye!"

****####****###***###***###***###**

The trip back to Shizuo's apartment is filled

With Izaya's pant. 'Looks like his fever haven't gone down yet.' Shizuo thought.

After they got there, Shizuo opened the door and brought Izaya to his room. Normally he would ask him to sleep the couch, but, it's different this time. Not that he's being nice or anything, he just doesn't want Izaya to keep complaining how his back hurt tomorrow.

#######*****######*****#####****###**

**Shizuo's Pov**

The next day I woke up, I felt that my back ached a lot. 'ha….' I sigh. 'That damn flea has to be grateful that I let my sleep on my bed.' Just when I was about to get up from that uncomfortable couch, I heard a scream, more like a shriek coming from my room. Dunno why, my body just moved by its own and rush towards the room.

"OI, Flea! What's wrong!?" I slam the door open just to see the flea sitting straight on the bed, holding his head with a pair of cat ears sticking out and a fluffy looking tail. He turns his head towards me with a shock face. Face beat red, either it's from the fever or embarrassment, but I bet both.

"S-Shizu-chan?"

"o-oi, flea, what's with 'those'?" I emphasize the word THOSE.

"H-how should I know?! I woke up and found by self like this! I thought you know! And why am I at my place?" He said and poke his cat ears with his good arm, I saw him flinch a bit.

"Well, I found you out cold on a bench at the park, you look so beat up that I decided to take you to Shinra's and he ask me to take care of you. The next day, you grow cat ears and tail." I explained.

He just stares at me in surprise. "Why would you care what happened to me, shizu-chan?"

I stood there, not moving because I don't know what to answer.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure. . . . Well, just leave it. I'm going to make breakfast."

I left the room and close the door.

###***###***###***###***##***###***

**Izaya's pov**

'Mou, this must be Shinra's fault.' I thought and snuggled into the warm blankets.

I was about to sleep again when the door of Shizu-chan's room opened. I sat down to see Shizu-chan holding a tray with some porridge and water on it.

"Here, eat it." He handed me the tray.

I try to pick up the spoon with my good hand, took a spoon full of porridge, but it just fell down again. Hah. . . . Guess I'm still too weak. . . .

Shizu-chan stood beside me and sighs. He took a chair to seat by my side.

"Let me feed you. . . . Don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to spill porridge all over my bed." He said.

###***###***###****###**#*

**Author's Note: There, hope you like it, chapter 2 in progress! **

**R n R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Feelings For you?**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! m(-_-)m**

**Summary: Shizuo found a fainted Izaya sleeping on a bench at the park, feeling that he can't leave him, he brought him home with him, the next day, something happen. The both of them started to fall for each other. What will they do? Semi rated M in later chaps..**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine...**

'Thoughts/phone'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_#####****#####****####****###****##_

_**Previously. . .**_

_**Izaya's POV**_

"_**Let me feed you. . . . Don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to spill porridge all over my bed." He said.**_

##***###****###****####***###***##*

**Izaya's POV**

Shizu-chan picked up the spoon and dips it in the porridge and shove it into my mouth.

"Ugh!" I manage to swallow it, Though, I chocked a bit.

"Mou, Shizu-chan, be gentle." I pouted.

"Hmph!" Shizu-chan just picks up the spoon again blushing a bit and feed it to me, bit this time gentle-er.

I smiled, enjoying the treatment by wiggling my tail.

'Cute!' I thought.

#######*****####****###**###*A

Shizu-chan ordered me to sleep after he gave me some pain killers and medicine.

'He only give me one piece of pain killers and my wounds still hurts and he asks me to sleep?! Seriously! I wanted to take some more but I just don't know where shizu-chan put it! Ugh.. How I hate my fate!'

I tried to turn around a bit because staying at one position for a long time hurts my back. I accidently hit one of my broken ribs, "shit!" I hissed a bit, tears in my eyes. 'Better not move for a while.' I thought and sigh. Finally after some time, I could fall asleep.

********####***##**##**##**##**#***

**Normal pov**

Shizuo went inside his room to check on Izaya's condition. He is a bit surprised at the scene in front of him. Izaya is sleeping with a cute and innocent face. Wait. Innocent? Cute? It's the most wrong words to describe Izaya. But shizuo just can't help it but to think so. 'I can't think the flea as cute, Moreover innocent. Haa... Maybe I am falling for him. Wait. Did I just admitted it?' Shizuo thought then shake his head. Shizuo then glance over to Izaya again, moving the hair covering Izaya"s face. Izaya's cat ears twitch, making it even cuter.

Izaya's face was a bit flushed because of the fever. Breathing a bit raged.

Shizuo just blush a bit because of the cuteness overload but then turn away, walking towards the door.

'I'm going mad...' Shizuo sigh.

#####****####****####***###**#

It's already evening and raining around 4 o'clock when Izaya woke up. He try to sit down slowly then look around, feeling a bit dizzy. The info broker spotted a piece of paper lying on the night stand. 'Eh? From shizu-chan?' Izaya thought and read it.

_Flea,_

_I'm going to work and will be back around 6. Don't you dare get out of bed!_

_You know who._

"Aww... Shizu-chan is worried!~" Izaya giggled.

Izaya felt his stomach grumbled. 'Hmm… let's see what Shizu-chan has in his fridge' Izaya thought and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to get up. He then saw a pair of crutch and grab it, having a little difficulty because of the broken arm. After succeeding, He opens the door and walk outside towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and observes what is in it. 'The hell! All he has is milk and sweets!' Izaya sighs and close the fridge, at the same time, the door bell rang.

'who might that be…' Izaya who didn't suspect anything, walk towards the door and open it a bit to see who is it.

"Eto~ who are you looking-!" Izaya stopped as he noticed the face of the person at the door.

Izaya slam it close when he saw the face of the person there. He was one of the yakuza gang leaders that Izaya gave of information of.

The door was stopped by the foot of the other man. He pushed the door open to be greeted with a terrified looking Izaya.

"So the rumors are true, huh?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

The man stepped forward as the informant took a few steps back.

"You're gonna pay!" He shouted as took out a handgun and shoot Izaya at the stomach. Purposely missing his vital parts so he can suffer to death.

"Ha! Now go die!"

Izaya groan in pain as the other male kicked him and lastly step on his tail roughly.

Done, He walk away leaving him to bleed to death.

"Shizu...-chan.." Izaya manage to mutter before losing consciousness. Just as he did, It started raining.

****#####****####****###***###***#*

Shizuo felt something bad is going to happen. Oh was he grateful that he had followed his intuition right now.

_Flashback_

_Shizuo was walking home, more like running home. Something has been bugging him since morning. He tried to shrug it off but it just won't go away. It lasted till evening when he finally just follows it. Somehow, he knew it have something to do with Izaya. Realizing it, he ran hone quickly after asking permission from Tom. He grabs an umbrella and ran home. He arrives just to be greeted with a pale looking Izaya and a pool of blood formed from the gunshot on Izaya's abdomen. Oh how grateful he is to his intuition._

_*****#####****####****####****###**_

**Shizuo's Pov**

"Izaya!" He ran to the man lying on the floor, looking at the body with horror, dropping the umbrella that he was holding. He tried to check if he's still breathing or not. He felt the pulse, though it's weak. He carried Izaya bridal style to shinra's place, taking the alleys so he won't attract attention. Shizuo didn't care about anything anymore right now. He didn't care that Izaya's blood is soaking his precious bartender suit. He didn't care that he is soaked in rain. He didn't even care that this could make him have a cold. All he cares about now is Izaya. He also doesn't know why. Maybe he is falling for him?. He finally arrive at Shinra's place, panting hard. Shizuo press the bell countless time but still no answer."OI! SHINRA! OPEN UP!" He threaten. Just then Shinra open the door."Ehehe… Gome-! What happen to Izaya?! Hurry! Lay him down in one of the spare rooms." Shinra instructed then went to get the equipment needed. He` asked Shizuo to leave the room. Shizuo sat on the couch and hoping he Izaya will be okay. Celty went there and type something at her PDA. Done, she Turn it towards Shizuo. _'He'll be fine.' _Shizuo smiled a bit ant her words(?). "yeah… hope so.." his smile disappear when he said the last words.

#############******************##############***** *******#############******

**Author's Note: There! Sorry for not updating a while… I'm try in to finish some anime series before school starts. Now that I have time, maybe I'll update faster. Look forward to the next chap! **

**Ciao!**

**R n R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: I admit it.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! m(-_-)m**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine...**

'Thoughts/phone'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_#####****#####****####****###****##_

_**Previously. . .**_

**Normal Pov**

'_**He'll be fine.' **_**Shizuo smiled a bit at her words (?). "Yeah… hope so.." his smile disappear when he said the last words.**

******#####****###*'**####****####****

**Normal pov**

After a few hours of waiting, Shinra finally went out of the room. "How's he?" Shizuo directly sprang out of the couch, Attacking Shinra with questions. "He's fine, but he losses a lot of blood." "Ha... I shouldn't leave him alone."

"It's not your fault. You don't even know what is going to happen." Shinra said comfortingly to Shizuo.

"B-but still...*sigh* who do you think did this?"

"Dunno.. Izaya have lots of enemy... and when I said a lot, I really mean 'a lot"

Shizuo just stay quiet at Shinra's statement.

"Buutt, as I remember, There are a group of yakuza that Izaya betrayed"

He directly looks up to the underground doctor.

"Which one?!"

"Uh.. the aku no sekai group (made it up.. lame huh) if I'm not wrong."

Shinra stared at shizuo who is mumbling something with a black aura around him.

"killkillkillkillkill!"

"A-ano, Shizuo?"

"Must kill!" he stood up from the chair which startle Shinra a bit.

"Eh?"

"Where is their hideout?"

"A-a.. The abandoned factory near the park"

The fake-blond stormed out of the door feeling rage building more and more inside him.

After moments of silent, shinra finally spoke.

"N-ne, Celty, do you think I should've tell him?"

'_Anyone who did this to Izaya deserves it.'_

_**####****####****###***##***_

Shizuo strolled down the streets of Ikebukuro towards the place, emitting a dangerous aura around him making all pedestrians walking out of his way, All of those thugs who planned on attacking Shizuo decided not to, still wanted to live.

*##**##**##**##**##**##**##**

arriving at his destination, The place was full of destroyed buildings. There was only one left standing, he guessed that it's their base.

He grabbed one of the iron sticking out of the ruins. They will pay the price for hurting his Izaya.

**Shizuo's POV**

_'Wait! Did I just said that he's -mine?!-'_

I shook the thought away. It's not the time for this.

I walk towards the standing building, slinging the iron on my shoulders.

I kicked the door open, surprising the group inside.

****####**&###***###***###/**

**Normal POV**

"WICH ONE OF YOU HURT IZAYA?!"

The occupants of the room looked at Shizuo in surprise, One of them panicked and took a handgun, aim it at Shizuo but missed by a few millimeters, That action makes Shizuo even more mad than before, Throwing the piece of iron to the person.

Shizuo beat up all of the thugs in there, when finally only one left standing, The boss. He walk closer to the boss, making him taking a few steps back, shaking in fear. It looks like he will wet his pants or something. The one prideful boss fell down tripping on something, Shizuo keep walking closer taking the abandoned gun on the floor, The boss try crawl back bit but can't, realizing that behind him is a solid wall. Shizuo pointed the gun at him, aiming for his head.

"P-please S-s-spear m-me! I'll give you anything! Money! Women! A-anything!"

He begged putting his hands up in defense.

"Heh! I want neither of that! You hurt the flea, And you'll pay for it. Only I am only to hurt him!" He said as he pull the trigger.

The scared man closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

None.

He opened his eyes to see a bullet stuck in the wall, millimeters away from piercing through his skull.

"Take this as a warning." Shizuo said as he walk away.

The yakuza boss was then took his gun in his pocket that he didn't realize was there till now, and aim it to shizuo.

"Bad choice to let me live." He pull the trigger. Thanks God that shizuo turn so that the bullet only hit his arm, not any vital parts.

"Agh!" he groan in pain but still shoot the other guy, Right in his head.

"Yeah, you got your wish now"

Holding his shoot hand to minimize the bleeding, He walk out of the old factory back to Shinra's. He needs some patching up. He took tge less crowded place so he won't attract attention. I mean, what kind of people will not pay attention to a gut holding a gun with a bleeding hand, blood dripping?

****####*****####***####*****

*BAM BAM*

A loud knock is heard from the living room. Shinra get the door, knowing that it's Shizuo.

"Welcome ba- Shizuo! What happened?"

Shinra stare at the other male in horror, leading the Blond to sit down on the couch while he takes his medical equipment.

While patching up Shizuo, Celty ask some questions like "Who shot you" and others.

"I'm fine. Just beat up some thugs"

Shinra felt kind of bad for those thugs.

"Done!"

"So, how's he?" Shizuo ask as Shinra put away all his equipment.

"W-who?"

"The flea."

"He... he.."

"He what?" Feeling something is wrong, Shizuo walk hurriedly towards the room Izaya is in. He opened the door to be greeted with a dead body. Izaya's dead body.

"It-it can't be..." He staed with horror, walking closer to Izaya.

"He can't be really dead can he?"

"Ne, Shinra?"

Shinra just look down with a solemn look.

Shizuo turn back to the body, grapsing the shoulders, shaking him.

"Izaya, Izaya! Wake up! It's not funny!"

"Oi!" He keeps trying, but Izaya don't move a bit.

Shizuo felt his eyes tearing up. He fell on his knees and grab Izaya's hand.

"Please... Tell me you're joking and not dead. Don't! B-because- because... I love.. you." The last part was barely heard. But Izaya had heard it all. His eyed fluttered open, placing a hand on Shizuo's head. That surprised Shizuo alright. The dead moving. "Y-you mean what you say?" Izaya ask hop fully.

The stunned Shizuo stood up and hig Izaya tightly. "Yes! Of course" "_Yokatta.._" Izaya said as he felt his own tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. After moment of silent, Shizuo then question Izaya. "Waiiittt! Why aren't you dead?!" "What do you mean? I was asleep." Shizuo glared at shinra.

"Shinraaa! YOU LIED TO ME?!"

He gave a nervous smile.

"W-wait! I did it for your own good!"

Shizuo step closer.

"Wah! I'm so sorry!"

****####****####****####****#

**Author's note: Again, I'm sorry for the late update ... There had been many test and I'm trying to maintain my score. **

**So! Shizuo n Izaya have become ShiZaya now! yay! *applause***

**Next chap will be more about ShiZaya daily love life... but not 4 ever.. Trouble will come.. **

**R n R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A new start.(and maybe the last chap)**

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! m(-_-)m. This maybe the last chapter as say above cuz I have no more Ideas n I kinda start this story without a plan. I'll continue thid story in the sequel. I Already had the draft done. look forward to it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine...**

'Thoughts/phone'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_#####****#####****####****###****##_

**Previously**

**"W-wait! I did it for your own good!" **

**Shizuo step closer.**

**"Wah! I'm so sorry!"**

****** ####*** ###*&&###***####**

"Hah.. Never do that again! what if he's really dead?"

"I already said I'm sorry!"

"Whatever, So when can Izaya come home?"

"Ehem. After two or three days just to be sure."

Three days later..

"Okay, you're good to go now"

"Mn... thanx, Shinra. By the way, Couldn't you do any thing with the cat limbs?"

Shinra stiffen at the mentioning of one of his experiments.

"N-no?"

"Shinraaa... You're the cause ain't you"

"O-of course not!"

"Give me the fvcking antidote now."

"I already told you i don't have anything to do with it!" Izaya look at Shizuo pleedingly to help him.

"Hn? You look cute in it."

"Mou!" Izaya pouted, Shizuo chuckled.

"Thats it! Gimmie the antidote now or you'll suffer the consequenses! You know, I have alot of blackmail materials, maybe I could give some to your beloved Celty."

"Alraight! alright! Just don't give her any blackmails or I could never hug her or kiss her or-"

"Too much information. just give me the antidote already!"

"Yes!"

********###***/###*****#**#** *

Done, Shizuo help his new lover up from thd bed, taking his hand and letting him go after he's sure that Izaya is steady. Izaya try to walk out of the room but trip on air, landing face first.

"I-izaya!"

The raven didn't react, making both his lover and underground doctor worried.

Shizuo once again help him up.

"Izaya, Are you ok?"

He ask Izaya, expecting a reply instead he get a snifle. He then look at Izaya's face.

He had tears in his eyes, Trying to hold it in, cheeks flushed from embarassment,holding his head in pain.

_**'**__Cuteeeee!' _ Shizuo's inner self tought.

"Guess I have to carry you." Shizuo carried Izaya bridal style towards the living room.

"S-shizuo! let me down! I can walk by my self."

"Heh.. I doubt that."

Izaya blushed even redder if its even posible.

"Oya, Shinra, could you call a cab?"

"Sure thing."

Shizuo then put Izaya down on the couch.

"N-ne, Shizu-chan, I've been thinking for a while now. . . Wha'cha think about moving in with me? I mean, My appartment is bigger and all, And I need to work, And you could be wi-!" Izaya was stoped by a kiss. Not a hot one but a loving and caring one.

"Stop rambling already. I'll do any thing just to be with you." Izaya blushed at the kiss. looking down and fidling with the hem of his shirt. Shizuo just sniker.

"The cab is here!" Shinra called out.

"let's go." Shizuo carry Izaya's stiff as he stood up. Izaya was glad that he could stand up now. He won't want to be seen carried around.

They get in the cab and rode in silence, Shizuo decided to drop at his place to get some stuff. All have to get is just some clothes, Cuz all of the furnitures and electronic stuff ain't his.

**& ##****####****#####****####****

**Izaya's Pov**

After from Shizu-chan's place, we directly go to my place. Oh how I want to feel the softness of my bed... the one at Shinra's was so hard that my back's now stiff. And, all I want now is just to be alone with Shizu-chan.

****#########*****#####******######

**Normal Pov**

Arriving at Izaya's place, they both sleep togeth, in each others arms.

****#######!#!###*****### *****:

**Yay! End! Sry if its short~ look up to the sequel~ sorry for the rushed end~**


End file.
